Midnight Rose
by KayJayComicArt
Summary: Arcadia Velis is a normal high elf living in a strange world who wants nothing more than to become a respected mage. However, during one of her more recent tasks given to her by the queen, she summons creatures from another realm. Little did she know, she may just end up falling for one of the so-called 'Creepypasta.' Just how will she handle this situation? NathanxOC. Enjoy!
1. Prologue - The Start of it All

**Midnight Rose**

 **Prologue - The Start of it All**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own any of the fandoms and characters within this story.**

 **The Creepypasta all belong to their respected owners, like Nathan belonging to IvyDarkRose.**

 **Zovera belongs to my friend Zovera Rocktronica. (Not her real name.)**

 **And Arcadia belongs to me.**

 **WARNING: Contains imprisonment, insanity, death, murder, scenes of a sexual nature, torture and foul language. Please read with caution.**

 **d** **o NOT read if you are under the age of 18.**

 **EDIT: This chapter was edited to make the Creepypasta a little less OOC which is something I MIGHT have done without realizing it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the vast, unending space of the universe stood a single planet with a powerful history, Trisusreum, which was ruled by one queen and her large family. Eons ago, there were Gods known as the Rocktronicas who created this world with their overwhelming power, originally it was only meant to house inhuman creatures, but as the elders passed and turned into living statues, a rite of passage was signed, allowing humans to access this realm.

It was in 2017 that both human and inhuman creatures lived in a somewhat peaceful environment under Queen Zovera Rocktronica. However, no one expected just what the queen had planned for her people.

~MR~

"Ah, I have so much to do!"

In a large, two-story library within the Rocktronica castle, as the sun rose out the window, a woman with long purple and blonde hair, and a matching regal outfit, was seen pacing back and forth, from bookshelf to bookshelf in search of the texts she needed to master before the day truly began. "So much to do, so much to do!" She said hurriedly as she took another book from the shelf she was near, flitting through the pages to find the passage she needed to memorize.

"I Arcadia Velis, command thee, break thyn dimensional walls, creating a passage from this realm to another..." Arcadia, as she was known, recided as she waved her hand in an elegant and almost magical manner. "Hmmm..." She stroked her chin gently as she thought over her words. "Maybe a little more of a commanding tone would make the spell more powerful..." With gusto, the tall elf resumed her back and forth stroll along the wooden floors.

"I really need to get this right, if the portal is even slightly weaker than it should be, then it'll fail, and I'll become a laughing stock!" She sighed with the stress of the task, lifting her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose with furrowed brows. She felt a stiff headache forming behind her eyelids, a sign she had spent too long with her nose in the books. "Ugh, I need a break."

Unable to continue, she slumped down onto her couch with the book in hand. "God, I hope nothing dangerous comes out of it..." A shudder of fear passed down her spine at the thought of a demon, much like the ones she faced during the Annual War, coming through the vortex. With a shake of her head, Arcadia closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax on the makeshift bed, slowly letting herself to drift deeper and deeper into slumber.

Eventually, she book fell from her hands and she too followed it, disappearing into the realm of her dreams.

"...y...hey... HEY ARCADIA!"

The poor woman let out a sharp scream as her eyes snapped open with shock. Duke Nukem, Zovera's cousin, was standing far too close to her, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but the sneer prominent on his features. "Get up, y'lazy bitch! Zovera's been waitin' for ya for ten minutes!"

"Fuck off Duke!" She sneered back, blinking away the last of her slumber as she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "Nng...What do you mean Zovera's been waiting-" Suddenly the realization of what day it was hit her in the face like a tonne of bricks. "Oh _crap_!"

Duke nodded and left while the poor bookworm scrambled out of bed, not even bothering to change out of her violet, lilac and gold corset and skirt combo as she picked up her magic books and dashed from the room towards the exit. "Crap, crap, crap, crap! Oh, Zovera is going to _kill_ me!" She thought as she gritted her teeth and pushed her legs to move faster. "If I keep up this pace, I'll be out of the town and at the forest opening in less than ten minutes! Aaagh, why did I choose _today_ to sleep in?!"

As she thought, it took her merely ten minutes to reach the edge of the town outskirts, jogging exhaustedly out of the safety of the castle walls, she saw Zovera, Duke, Doom and the many other soldiers who waited for her arrival.

"S-sorry I'm late!" She called out with a rasp as she slowed to a stop at her Necronic ruler's side, placing her hands on her knees and all but folding in half with her head low as she fought to catch her breath.

Zovera Rocktronica, a towering monster of a woman, tall, slender and wearing very little in terms of armor, glanced down at her less impressive Mage. "You'll be punished later..." She said seriously, looking ahead at the opening they planned to use to their advantage. "Now just hurry up and begin the summons..."

"Y-yes, My Queen!" Arcadia wasted no time in drawing out a series of circular patterns which she needed to begin the event. By the time she finished, it looked almost like a symbol used by devil worshipers to summon Satan. "I, Arcadia Velis, command thee..." She walked slowly around the circle, moving her arms in graceful, slow motions as strange wisps of red and black energy surrounded her and the summoning grounds below her feet. "Break thyn dimensional walls..." A small hole ripped into the fabric of reality, slowly growing in size until it looked like nothing more than a swirling red and black vortex. "Creating a passage from this realm to another!"

Arcadia's eyes quickly snapped open with a confident air surrounding her. "Awaken, thyn portal!" With a snap of her fingers, the vortex caused strong tremors to erupt beneath their feet, swirling faster and faster as the sounds of screaming and laughter were heard from the other side.

Suddenly creatures unknown to the queen's subjects began to shadow dash and rush into their realm. At the sight, the Mage put her precautions into place, snapping both her fingers which in turn caused a translucent purple force field to surround her, protecting her from the dangerous individuals which rushed through the vortex at her queen's orders.

Zovera raised her hand and swiped it down, giving the signal for her soldiers to rush in and capture the creatures who made their way into the world. Some of the men even ran into the vortex itself, dragging the more reluctant beings out with force.

Among them was a man with long, black hair and a black mask covering his mouth. He struggled with obvious disdain against Duke's hold as his eyes scanned the area to find the source of the sudden attack upon him and his friends. His eyes locked with Arcadia's then, mismatched green and blue stared into lilac for just a moment before Duke slammed his elbow into the back of the man's head, knocking him out without mercy.

The somewhat cautious bookworm watched with a fleeting gaze as the other creatures were taken away either unconscious or not, and in that moment she felt nothing but a sinking sense of discomfort which settled deep within her gut.

What had she just gotten herself into?


	2. Ch1 - Not the Best First Impression

**Chapter 1 - Not the Best First Impression**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own any of the fandoms and characters within this story.**

 **The Creepypasta all belong to their respected owners, like Nathan belonging to IvyDarkRose.**

 **Zovera belongs to my friend Zovera Rocktronica. (Not her real name.)**

 **And Arcadia belongs to me.**

 **WARNING: Contains imprisonment, insanity, death, murder, scenes of a sexual nature, torture and foul language. Please read with caution.**

 **d** **o NOT read if you are under the age of 18.**

 **EDITED: Hey again, here's another edited chapter, like I said before, the creepypasta may have been a little OOC so I've spent some time editing the chapters with my friend to get them right.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

"My work is done, My Queen, can't I just return to my room and continue my spell practices?" Only an hour after the capture of the many strange demonic creatures that came through the portal, Arcadia was racing to keep up with Zovera who was leading her down the many corridors of the castle towards the dungeons. "I mean my healing skills may be decent, but I'm sure Redola or Hysteria could deal with this-"

"Some of them may have fatal injuries..." The confident queen said with a tone that told Arcadia to shut up and deal with her position. "You know my brothers play rough, some of them will need an expert level of care."

Sadly, the experienced woman could not argue with that. 'Ugh, this is what I get for aspiring to be a great Mage...' She thought cynically as the two of them reached the doors leading to the large tower structure that held all their prisoners. The strong Necron walked up to the metal barriers and unlocked them with a swift twist of her wrist. Then she used her immeasurable strength to push them open with one quick motion.

The moment the doors opened, an uproar was heard from inside, many of the prisoners were screaming for freedom, while some threatened the queen with what could only be called vulgar language and actions. The purple haired elf wished she could go back to her room as she looked out at the glowing eyes in the dark.

Zovera only had to pull a switch to envelop the entire dungeon in light, which only aided the increase in Arcadia's discomfort, as many of the inhuman creatures stood by the bars of their cages, trying to reach out to them, or break the metal poles with their impossible strength. There was even one prisoner at the centre of the room, who stood in chains, struggling to break free from their hold. Was he more important than the others?

"Go, inspect each prisoner thoroughly, you'll be punished if any of them are still hurt afterward." The proud queen said, pushing Arcadia forward. The timid bookworm swallowed her fear and stepped down into the cobblestone room filled with monsters.

"Give me. Back. My music box!" A man with glowing green eyes snarled out, hair white with rage. His rotting hand reached through the bars, claws poised to dig into the Mage's arm, to which she responded by letting out a little yelp and stepped back so he couldn't grab her. " _NOW_!"

"Get back Jason!" Zovera snapped, shoving the demon away from the bars, his eyes wide when she used his name.

"You know me?" Jason asked curiously, calming his anger just for a moment while his hair slowly changed to its secondary red tone.

"Of course I know you." The strong woman pointed out, head raised, looking down at him, despite being shorter, regal, yet powerful. "I'm the one who gave the order for your arrival."

"So you're the reason I'm trapped here?" Jason growled, his eyes alight with fury as he straightened up and got in her face, trying to intimidate her, which failed miserably. "Why...?"

"Because I require your assistance."

While this discussion took place, Arcadia, feeling the desperate need to pur some space between herself and the cells, stepped back until she was almost at the centre of the room. However, she didn't realize just how far back she went until she bumped into someone's arm. "Boo." With that little whisper in her ear, the purple-haired woman let out a small scream and spun around, staggering back as she stared at the laughing man in chains with black hair and cut lips.

She continued to stumble as she tried to catch her breath, but once again, she was too busy to notice how far she went until her back pressed against the bars of someone's cell, causing her to freeze up. "Drip...Drip...Drip...!" She only had a single second to register that someone spoke before an arm wrapped around her shoulders, a black-gloved hand grasping her neck tightly. Unable to face her attacker, she did not see a pair of mismatched irises watch her every move with malice and a desire for her death.

"Let me out..." The vicious prisoner growled, his smooth, masculine voice muffled by what Arcadia could only assume was a mask. "If you don't open this door right now, I'll kill you where you stand!" To accentuate how serious he was, the man's hand tightened further, forcing the Mage to choke out a gasp in hopes of filling her increasingly starving lungs.

"Hey!" Zovera shouted, having taken notice of Arcadia when she screamed. In her hands she held a broom which had been leaning against the wall by Jason's cell. "Let her go!" She threw the broom as if it were a spear and the man who continued to slowly choke the life from her Mage loosened his grip with a wince when the wooden tool made contact with his hip, bruising his skin beneath his clothes.

Arcadia moved then, seeing an opportunity to escape, she focused her magic into her hands and slammed them into the man's abdomen on both sides, sending him hurtling back until he collided with the back wall of his cell. Able to breathe, she inhaled deeply and stumbled forward, spinning just in time for the masked man to lunge at her, his hand only mere millimetres from her face as he let out a noise of pure rage, eyes wide and dangerous.

The woman swallowed hard and stepped back once more, just in case he could have reached her. "Th-" She coughed, stroking her bruised throat as she turned to her savior. "Thank you, My Queen."

"Don't mention it."

The two watched as the attacker continued his angry assault, now focusing his fury on the bars he stood behind, punching, kicking and shoulder barging them in an attempt to escape. "LET ME OUT!" He roared, and Arcadia once again stepped back in fear. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"I-I don't think I can stay down here anymore." The timid elf told her queen, placing her hand on her chest and bowing with an apology before she turned and rushed out without waiting for Zovera to respond. She knew she was on the verge of a panic attack and needed air, now.

Unknown to her, Doom, Zovera's older brother, walked past just as she burst from the dungeons and he watched as she ran towards the entrance of the castle. His eyes narrowed suspiciously before he followed her. When she made it outside, she took a deep breath and sat down on the steps, hugging her knees as she tried to calm herself down. She could have died, that man was one simple flex of the fingers away from snapping her neck like a twig.

"What's the matter with you?" A voice called out from behind her, making her yelp in shock. She turned to see Doom stood there, the large man wearing his usual gear, face hidden behind his helmet visor.

"Uhm..." Arcadia took a deep breath, her clammy palms clenching and unclenching. "W-well I was scared by multiple terrifying prisoners, and I accidentally walked into the bars of a cell...The guy in the cell took me by the throat and tried to kill me." She raised her neck and held it gently, the bruises visible, dark and sore. "I-I can still feel him strangling me, even now!"

A growl ripped from Doom's throat and he clenched his fists so hard, the joints could be heard cracking. He averted his dark glare, even though she could not see it. "I told Zovera bringing those _things_ here was a bad idea, but she never listens!"

"Wait, you tried to talk her out of bringing them here?" The Mage asked, stroking her throat absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, but once she makes her mind up, there's no changing it! The number of people she's putting in danger with her decision, it's not right."

"There's nothing we can do now..." Arcadia told him, looking out at the many people who walked the streets below, unaware of the danger they were in. "I'm merely a mage, if I try to reason with her, it'll only end badly for me. I've already ignored one of her orders, I can't afford to refuse this one."

"Don't worry," Doom said as he stood, placing his hand on her shoulder to lift himself. "I'll talk to her."

"What are you going to say?" She asked, looking up at his towering form.

"Don't worry about it." He repeated with a little more force.

With that, Arcadia could only watch as Doom all but stormed back inside, and she wondered if she had done the right thing telling him what happened.

~MR~

Within the castle laboratories, Zovera stood, overlooking the creation of the collars she was having specially made for their many new 'guests' when suddenly the door burst open. Doom stood on the other side, his gaze locking with her's, despite her not being able to see his eyes. "Zovera, we need to talk _now_."

"I don't have time for another one of your lectures..." She said, picking up one of the collars to inspect it, as the scientists slowly left the room, not wanting to be part of this.

"With all due respect, Zo...This is important." Doom walked into the room and closed the door behind him, Zovera rolling her eyes while he wasn't looking, only to school her expression when he turned back. "I've just talked to your Mage, Arcadia. She told me what happened and she could have been killed, all because of what _you_ decided! I told you not to bring those things here, look what's happened, we can't have them behaving like that!" Doom stepped forward again, planting his hands on the table opposite Zovera. "What if one of them escapes, do you want them to cause a massacre?!"

"Well, they won't," Zovera told him simply, showing him the collar in her large talon-like claws. "Because I won't let them out before they have their new collars on, you know how secure our dungeons are, you've tested them yourself."

"That's not the point!" Doom slammed his hands down, enraged by her nonchalant attitude towards those dangerous individuals. "What if the collars don't work? What if one of our people get killed?!"

"Well, I guess that's a risk we're going to have to take."

"That's fucked up, and you know it!" Doom argued back. "You can't sacrifice our teammates just to prove your point, they're not cattle you can just send to the slaughterhouse!"

"I'm well aware of that, and that's something I don't want to happen." Zovera averted her gaze, her jade green eyes sharp and lacking emotion. "But that's just something that could happen."

"Zovera...If I see one of them near a civilian acting aggresive in any way...I _will_ shoot to kill. By _any_ means necessary." He removed his hands from the table. "You may not care about our people, but I do."

Zovera met his gaze with an angered glare. "Of course I care about our people, I brought these things here for our protection!"

A rare, unique laugh left Doom's throat, echoing through his helmet. "Protection from what?!"

"You _know_ what. Everything outside our borders!"

"We don't need them for that though! We've never lost! Or have you forgotten, since you can just walk wherever you want without getting shot?"

"The only reason I don't get shot is because people are afraid of me," She explained, leaning against the table. "No one will shoot me because they know they'd die!"

"You and our sister always think you're immune to any type of attack, but you're not." Doom punched the table again to emphasize his point. "There are things that can even damage _you_ , just remember that!"

Her expression turned blank at his words. "Don't compare me to her. At least I didn't walk away when my family needed me."

"You're sacrificing your family and team, for what? For a bit of protection that might end up killing us all?" Doom straightened up and crossed his arms. "It's too stupid, too ignorant. It honestly sounds like something our sister would do."

Her hands slammed down onto the table, gripping the edges of it, bending the metal under her thumbs. "I'M NOT NUTZIA!" With a flick of both wrists, the table was sent flying towards Doom, who caught it and hurtled back into the doors, which burst open, causing him to collide with the wall outside.

Once the dust settled, her older brother tossed the table to the side and dusted off his hands, armor scuffed with the damage, the door no longer on it's hinges. "You're just as unstable as them and you know I'm only telling you because I'm right." He let out a sigh and relaxed visibly. "I just don't want you to get hurt..."

"I've been hurting for a long time, it's a bit late for that..." Zovera said, her tone demanding this conversation come to an end. She then stormed from the room without so much as another word, not even looking back at him as she did so.

Doom watched her leave with a frown hidden behind his helmet, no good could come out of this, she would learn in time.


	3. Ch2: I Hear Dinnerbells

**Chapter 2 - I Hear Dinnerbells**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own any of the fandoms and characters within this story.**

 **The Creepypasta all belong to their respected owners, like Nathan belonging to IvyDarkRose.**

 **Zovera belongs to my friend Zovera Rocktronica. (Not her real name.)**

 **And Arcadia belongs to me.**

 **WARNING: Contains imprisonment, insanity, death, murder, scenes of a sexual nature, torture and foul language. Please read with caution.**

 **d** **o NOT read if you are under the age of 18.**

 **EDITED: Each of the chapters have gone through various proof-reading sessions to make sure the creepypasta are no longer OOC.**

 **I hope it's better, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

All was peaceful within the Rocktronica castle since the explosive argument between Zovera and her brother Doom. Everyone went back to their daily routines and Arcadia took solace in the one room she felt most comfortable. Her body slumped over her desk, nose buried into a book she needed to memorize before she could truly rewrite it anew.

She had been working twice as hard since the day she was nearly killed by one of their insane demons, who she knew to be human physically. She couldn't shake the feeling of his hand around her neck, slowly choking the life from her body. A shiver passed through her and she sighed, placing the book down so she could pinch the bridge of her nose to blot out the constant memory she felt overtake her.

The disturbed woman heard a noise in front of her, breaking her from her thoughts as she opened her eyes, only to let out a terrified scream and she fell from her chair. Before her was a demonic young girl with black tendrils of hair, hovering over her desk, glaring right into her eyes. "Aagh, Teddy!" Arcadia whined as she sat up, not amused by the ghost's sudden appearance. "God, how many times have I told you not to do that?! You scared the crap out of me!"

"..." Teddy barely responded, only letting out a deep, sinister breath before her dark voice filled the room. "Mother's looking for you...Hurry up, don't keep her waiting..."

The book-loving Mage went to reply, when she noticed the acid dripping from the gaping wound in Teddy's chest hit her work, causing the book to sizzle and melt slowly. "Ah! Teddy, you're destroying my work!" She quickly stood and ran over, yanking the book from beneath the ghost, only to panic and drop it when the acid spread and nearly touched her hand, now burning a hole into her floor instead. "Oh, not again! It was such a mess to clean up last time."

Teddy quickly rushed towards Arcadia and the poor woman froze in fear as the demon suddenly stopped just millimetres from her face. "Mother. Is looking. For you." She repeated forcefully, slowly beginning to fade from view. "She's in the main courtyard...Get going."

Arcadia let out a sigh and nodded, watching as Teddy vanished completely, leaving the poor woman with her mess to clean up, typical.

~MR~

It took the purple-haired Mage a full twenty minutes to traverse the castle and find the garden she was instructed to visit. "My Queen?" Arcadia called out, looking around the beautiful expanse of greenery. She could see many red and black roses sprouting on multiple bushes throughout it's vast acres, in the distance she spotted a large fountain gushing deep, red liquid she hoped wasn't blood. Before the fountain, sitting on a bench, was the demonic ruler she was searching for.

She approached the bench silently and waited patiently for Zovera to acknowledge her, so she could speak. "Oh you're here, are you?" The taller Necron asked casually, glancing at the timid Elf by her side.

"Yes, you did call for me." Arcadia pointed out, bowing her torso to her ruler. "Is there something you wished to speak to me about, My Queen?"

Zovera looked back out at the fountain, one leg crossed over the other casually. "I have another job for you." In that moment, the weaker woman felt her stomach sink with a mix of dread and knowing, oh she hoped she was wrong, she really did. "I require your assistance in feeding the Creepypasta."

A moment passed. "What's a Creepypasta?" She asked, to which Zovera responded with a facepalm.

"Do I have to explain everything to you?"

"Well I've never heard the term before, so yes."

The wiser, ageless demon rolled her eyes. "You read books, but have never come across this information?" She sighed, just explaining since it was easier. "The Creepypasta are the 'guests' we have locked up in the dungeons. They're basically the origins of scary campfire stories..."

Oh she knew it, she knew something like this would happen. Couldn't she just get back to her normal routines, have a nice day and not worry about the monsters in the prisons below?! "Wh-why me?" Arcadia asked, trying her best not to openly refuse the stronger woman. "I thought you had someone taking care of them."

"I did. However due to Laughing Jack's rather...Unpredictable tendencies, he's no longer able to do so." Zovera waved it off. "You begin immediately, now leave."

The Mage opened her mouth to protest but could see that Zovera was no longer listening, her eyes averted elsewhere. Shutting her jaw with a snap, the woman left without another word, opening the doors to the castle, only to see a servant stood there with a trolley full of food. She looked very uncomfortable, and a little sorry for the poor High Elf.

"Good luck."

'Yeah, I'm going to need it...' The timid bookworm thought to herself as she took the trolley and started down the corridor, knowing the elevator down to the dungeons would be the easiest way to transport it. 'I don't see why I'm the one who has to feed these demons, Zovera knows I'm a rather timid person, and that my presence will excite and spur those things on...Why can't she just let me get over my fears in my own time?!"

It took about ten minutes for Arcadia to find the elevator and a further five for her to step inside and push the button for the dungeon floor. The doors closed and the metal box began to descend, all the while, the poor woman could feel her heart hammering harder and harder in her chest the closer she got to those psychopaths below.

With a 'ding' the metal barriers hiding her from the Creepypastas opened and Arcadia took a step out into a room filled with uproarious yelling. Jason seemed to be screaming at the masked man that attacked her, and a blue jester was telling them both to shut up in response. Some of the others were also arguing or shouting among themselves or even tried to blot out the noise in general.

Honestly, this just helped make Arcadia feel an even stronger desire to leave this place and hide away in her library once again. Some part of her felt irritation towards her own mindset, however, and she swallowed hard, stepping out into the room, silencing them all for a moment.

'Maybe if I act tough, they'll leave me alone...?' With a deep breath, Arcadia schooled her expression and spoke up, but sadly, her tone was forceless and hesitant. "F-for the foreseeable future, I will be in charge of giving you your meals!" She said, getting the masked man's attention, he knew that voice. "I-If you wish not to be stunned or even cursed, you'll keep out of my way!"

Silence echoed through the room for a single moment, and the timid, yet trying Mage actually believed she had managed to get through to them. Until the room erupted into nothing more than laughter and jeers from the demonic and/or mentally insane inmates. Well, she should have seen that coming, at least.

Letting out a groan, Arcadia moved to the first cell and made her way down the list, giving the less descriptive Creepypasta their food first, so she could calm her emotions before moving onto the truly dangerous ones.

When she read out the words 'Laughing Jack,' she heard a dark cackle in the corner and stiffened visibly. Oh that must have been him. Swallowing her fear, which she knew he would feed on, Arcadia made her way over, only to scream when the mad, monochrome clown behind the bars lunged for her.

A heavy thump was heard as the demon's head slammed off a massive forcefield and Arcadia visibly relaxed, nearly falling to the ground in relief. "Aww..." His sinister, gruff voice whined out, faking a tone of sad disappointment. "I missed~" The dangerous clown's eyes never left her's, his claws pressed against the see-through barrier, which changed from invisible to a soft purple colour on contact.

Arcadia knew she didn't want to remain near that cell for very long and took the tub off the trolley, kicking it through the bars before rushing off to take care of the next one. On the top of the next cage was a sign with the name 'Jason the Toy Maker' etched onto it. Inside was the man with red hair and green eyes that confronted Zovera before.

"What do you want?" Jason snapped at her, sneering with a curl of his lip, his clawed, rotting hands hanging over the inside of his thighs as he sat on his bed.

Arcadia swallowed her fear, forcing a brave look on her face as she took a container marked with his name and kicked it through the bars. "Dinnertime..." She said, only just hesitating this time. She would do her best to overcome her fears so she would not be thrown around like a ragdoll by these heathens.

Jason slinked over and snatched the container without a word, sitting back upon his bed, he cracked it open, only to stop and peek back at the woman behind the bars. "What?" He sneered, tossing some of the strange, unknown meat into his mouth. "Were you expecting a 'thank you'?"

The woman did not honour him with a response, choosing to turn and walk away to continue her duty. Next was...Candypop, Morovin, and Drolsior, according to her list. With a nod, she pushed the trolley over to the only cell containing three Genyr demons, one blue, one green and one red. The markings above their door were written in their colours, so she knew who was who.

The blue one, who she knew to be Candypop, also the jester who yelled out for the masked man and Jason to shut up before she entered the room, looked up at her and his painted lips curled back in a grin. "I hear dinnerbells~" He said in a sing-song voice. Odd, he acted less threatening than the others, but his appearance showed that he was just as dangerous as the rest, if not more so.

The green one, known as Morovin, let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, his body tense and shaking as if he was holding back an eruption of terrifying anger. "I'll take a piece of that!" The red one, Drolsior said, then looked Arcadia up and down with a rather hungered look in his eyes and a predatory grin. "And a bit of her too~!"

Before the uncomfortable, and offended purple elf could react to him, two hands, one from each of the other brothers, reached out and slapped the back of Drolsior's head, and a dull ring echoed through the dungeons as his forehead bounced off the cell bars. "For fuck's sake!" He complained only to have Candypop's fist collide with his face.

Arcadia was dumbstruck, were any of the creatures in these cells sane?! While the three brothers argued over Drolsior's behavior, the Mage kicked their food through the bars and left.

She stepped up to the next cell, which was actually lit up a little brighter than the rest of them. The woman, who was both curious and confused, walked over to the bars and blinked in shock when she saw a man with silver skin and gray clothes sat there in the corner, his eyes open, staring at the wall. That was not the odd thing though, what was, was the fact that his eyes were the source of the strange light, bright, glowing gold orbs meeting her gaze when he turned his head to look at her, which in turn caused her to avert her own in fear.

Unable to see this man giving her any conversation, she took the tray and kicked it into the cell. Maybe he was mute? Either way, that worked in her favour, she didn't like conversing with people she was afraid of anyway.

With a sigh of relief, she realized there were only two left for her to feed and looked around for a man known as Jeff the Killer. When she could not find a cell marked with his name, she knitted her brows together. "Jeff the Killer?" She called out, seeing the man chained in the middle of the room twitch at the use of his name.

Of course, why wouldn't it be him?!

Arcadia stood there, hesitating for a moment before she walked over and looked at the man she had to feed by hand. His eyes were merely black dots as they watched her every move. His cut lips formed a scowl, even with the scars that made it look like he was smiling. "Piss off, I don't want your food."

The woman wasn't going to argue with that and turned to move on, only to stop. If she missed Jeff out, Zovera would be angry, plus...She could not let these psychopaths walk all over her, if she did that, she would be nothing more than a plaything for them. Stiffening up in fear, she turned back with a hard glare. "N-no...I was ordered to give you food, and I will do just that!"

Jeff gave her a mocking sneer and chose then to spit blood in her eye as a response. The poor woman let out a frightened scream as she stumbled back with the shock of the impact. However, even she realized how this was going to end and stopped just before her back touched the bars of a familiar cell.

Swiftly she turned to see the masked man from before pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath, sometimes repeating a certain word over and over, only to pause once or twice to look at the other cells, before repeating the process. Unsure what to do, the woman, who feared this man for obvious reasons, spoke timidly. "U-um..."

His mismatched eyes snapped to her's and in that second, it felt like a million bugs just crawled down her spine, making her shudder uncomfortably. "I guess you're..." She lifted up her list to read out his name. "'Nathan the Nobody?'"

Not getting a response, Arcadia assumed he was, taking the tray from the trolley and kicking it into his cell. Only to stiffen up when Nathan turned to face her, walking towards her until he was dangerously close to the forcefield, to the point where it turned a pale hue of purple. "I don't want your food." He snarled, kicking it back out of the cell without any sense of hesitation. He was serious.

Arcadia began to feel irritation bubble under the surface of her skin at these demons and their defiance, and scoffed, kicking it back inside. Nathan glared at her, the two sharing looks of anger and hatred before the timid Mage cracked and looked away with discomfort. "Please don't make this any harder than it is..." She asked, before stepping back and leaving him alone with the meal.

Nathan watched her leave his vicinity with vicious eyes and turned his attention back to the tub. With a huff, he kicked it into the corner of his cage and sat down on his bed, mumbling to himself once again.

With a few more attempts to feed Jeff, which failed time and time again, she gave up and headed back to the elevator with her trolley. Deciding she'd speak with Zovera about her inability to feed him without assistance.

A deep voice called out to her from Jason's prison. "Just what are you planning to do with us?" He asked, causing the bookworm to stop and turn to face him, confusion in her innocent eyes. "Why were we brought here...Is there a specific reason?"

Arcadia processed his words slowly, then shook her head. "I assume so, My Queen doesn't act without reason..." She admitted, flinching back when Jason's eyes turned savage.

"Then what is it?!"

"I don't know! I just did as I was told!" Arcadia admitted, placing a hand on her chest, balling her fist nervously. "I-I didn't think about what it would be like on your end, I just wanted to improve my magic abilities!"

Jason's aura became darker with each passing second, his form becoming more and more unbearable to look at, even if there was no visible change. It felt like he was _oozing_ anger. "So inconsiderate...I take it your queen didn't consider how we would feel about it?"

"U-um..." The weak Mage couldn't think, the sight of him shutting her whole mind down. It was true, she did bring the Creepypasta to this world without really thinking about how it would affect them...Hell, she played a major part in the summons, her own selfishness the cause of the mess she was in right now. "I-I'm sorry..." She said softly, before quickly darting from the room without another word, leaving the trolley behind and the lights on.

The trapped demons and humans alike broke out in a stream of conversation, jeers, and complaints, while Nathan stared at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Why would she apologize for what she couldn't change?

Stupid girl...


	4. Ch3: Freak on a Leash

**Chapter 3 - Freak on a Leash**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own any of the fandoms and characters within this story.**

 **The Creepypasta all belong to their respected owners, like Nathan belonging to IvyDarkRose.**

 **Zovera belongs to my friend Zovera Rocktronica. (Not her real name.)**

 **And Arcadia belongs to me.**

 **WARNING: Contains imprisonment, insanity, death, murder, scenes of a sexual nature, torture and foul language. Please read with caution.**

 **d** **o NOT read if you are under the age of 18.**

 **EDITED: Another chapter where I've edited the behaviors of the Creepypasta so they're less OOC.**

 **Hopefully it's a lot better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the day Nathan was confronted by the woman he had come to know as Arcadia who was put in charge of his meals. At first, he refused them, refused to eat, but after the third day, he couldn't deny his hunger anymore and had been eating properly ever since, albeit with irritation.

At that moment, however, he was lying in bed on his back, an arm behind his head while the other was resting comfortably on his bare chest, eyes locked with the ceiling, mask removed. He hadn't been sleeping well since arriving in this hellhole, however, it didn't really bother him too much, he never usually slept well anyway, if anything, it gave him more time to plot his escape.

Arcadia seemed rather gullible in the long run, she had already made 'friends' with one of the others already, Jeff's younger brother, Liu. If she could find it in herself to pity them, he knew he would have no trouble convincing her to unlock the cell and let him free. He just had to be charming.

Suddenly, however, the doors to the dungeons burst open and Nathan raised his head, squinting when the lights were flicked on and two demonic High-Elves entered the confined space they called home. One was monochrome with pale skin and green eyes, while the other had red eyes and was slightly shorter than the other.

'These fuckers look like Marilyn Manson fans...You never liked Marilyn Manson, did you, Crystal? Personally, I thought he was pretty good.'

While he talked to someone that wasn't there the two stopped in front of the cage holding the three Genyr Demons, Candypop, Morovin and Drolsoir, their teeth gleaming with two arrogant smirks. "You'll be getting your collars today!" The green-eyed one said confidently, getting Nathan's attention.

'Are we being reduced to dogs now? What the fuck are the collars for?'

"So you'd better behave~" The red-eyed one jeered, earning glares and malicious smirks from the others in the dungeon. Did these fools only come here to further aggravate their moods? Nathan's mismatched eyes watched the two demons laugh and nudge one another before they left, mumbling about doing this more often.

'Assholes, I'd like to see them try and put a goddamn collar on me.'

Rolling those eyes, he sat up and looked at the bars, then his bloodied knuckles, which ached more so now than they ever had. He had tried for most of his time here to escape with the same method that he had used when he was held captive before, but it wasn't working. With the forcefield there, his attacks did nothing, hell, he had picked up a bucket he'd been given to piss in and used that as a weapon at one point, but instead, it had just bounced off and hit him in the foot.

His only option was to try and manipulate the elf girl, even his sister thought it was a good idea.

~MR~

Arcadia laid against the wooden surface of her desk, her arms folded under her head as she slept soundly. It was really early and she had spent most of the night researching protective spells, since she had a feeling that her duties would get even more dangerous in the upcoming months. Her dreams were light, gentle and safe, and she even had a small smile on her lips as she let her stress drain away in her slumber.

Oddly, it was the first time in two weeks that she had managed to get a good night's sleep, despite her uncomfortable position.

Of course, this peace was short lived as the doors to her library opened and the queen herself walked in holding a large sack filled with metallic gadgets. Upon seeing Arcadia asleep at her desk, she smirked and walked over to the woman.

With a deep breath, she bellowed out. "ARCADIA!" While the woman twitched and awakened with a jolt, she added insult to injury and dumped the contents of the sack onto the desk, watching as the High Elf screamed and fell to the floor, her chair still attached to her ass.

"Teddy, for fuck's sake, give me five minutes to my-" Arcadia started as she sat up, only to pause when she saw Zovera stood before her. "Oh...Hello, My Queen."

"Well, as much as I and my daughter enjoy frightening people, I assure you I am not _usually_ as bad." The tall woman said with a slight grin as the Mage stood up and picked up her chair. "Here." She tossed one of the gadget's at her and Arcadia panicked, only just able to catch it and give it a good once over.

"What's this?" The purple elf asked as she turned it in her hand, assessing the design. "A collar?" She arched a brow and stared at Zovera. "...Did you get more Manticores again?"

Zovera chuckled at the woman's response and shook her head, crossing her arms. "As much as I love me kitties~" She said, her tone soft when mentioning them. "They're not for them. They're for the Creepypasta."

Arcadia's eyebrows shot to her hairline with surprise and she looked the collar over once more. "So you've perfected a way to keep them stable outside of their cells?"

Zovera shrugged a single shoulder. "Basically." She raised her hand and gestured to the collars. "These collars are made to keep the Creepypasta in check whenever they...Act rather rebellious." She started, picking one up and activating it with her powers, water streaming out of each of the little holes on the inside of the gadget. "This is Drolsior's collar if he misbehaves water will be shot into his skin and immobilize him so he can't harm anyone. These devices also act as a stopper for respawning, until they can be trusted, it hinders the ability and makes it so they will actually die if fatally injured, instead of coming back like everyone else on Red Team."

"I never knew we could create something so...technological." The Mage said, her eyes hopeful. "Does this mean I can be taken off the roster for feeding? We don't need my magic for them anymore, right?"

"They will need to remain in their cells for a few days, so you will still be in charge of feeding them. Also, once they're settled, you, Doom, Maywind and Master Chief will be training them, so no...You will not be taken off the roster."

The purple Mage let out a sigh of disappointment and walked over to her desk, placing the collar down and turning to bow to her queen. "With all due respect, My Queen...I am merely a coward in regards to these creatures..." She looked up at the taller woman. "My presence would most likely aggravate and hunger them, won't it be better for me to stay out of their way?"

Zovera smirked slightly in response. "That's exactly why we need you." The ruling demon said, chuckling. "They're attracted to your fear, they will zone in on you alone and try to attack you...That attack will prove whether the collars work or not."

Arcadia felt her blood freeze in her veins. Being one of the few in the kingdom not to respawn once, the idea of death was very uncomfortable for her. "You're using me as _bait_?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well of course," Zovera said as if it was an obvious answer. "I'm not going to use my own daughter, am I?" She assumed the queen meant Hysteria, the Mage's more cowardly student.

The High Elf couldn't process this, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to focus enough to come up with a response. "At least she can use her tail to attack if she runs out of energy for spells! If I run out of power, I'm basically fucked!"

Zovera ignored the rather disrespectful tone Arcadia used with her, she expected it at this point. "You're doing this, end of discussion. If you refuse, I will strip you of your magic and throw you into Laughing Jack's cell myself."

Arcadia went rigid at the thought of that psychotic clown and swallowed hard, letting out a silent sigh as she bowed on one knee, a hand to her chest. "As you wish, My Queen..."

The Demonic Necron nodded once in acceptance and turned to leave, stopping at the door to look back at her pathetic piece of meat. "Good, meet me down in the dungeons in twenty minutes, if you're late, you'll pay dearly."

"Yes, Your Highness." She ground out, waiting until the door finally closed before she cursed the queen to heaven and back silently, tears filling her eyes. Why didn't she just stay in her little, rundown old shack, anything would be better than this!

~MR~

Arcadia arrived right on time and stepped into the dungeons to see all of Zovera's brothers and cousins, along with Maywind stood around the room, awaiting her arrival. Zovera sneaked a glance back at her and jerked her head as a means to command the Mage to move closer. Unable to deny her queen's request, she nervously forced her legs to move and stood by the taller woman's side.

"The Nobody shall be first." The Demonic Queen said strongly, her eyes snapping to Nathan, who had been mumbling on the edge of his bed, only to stop and look directly at her when his title was called. Without saying another word, Zovera walked towards his cell and dragged her claws down the purple forcefield, causing it to dissipate.

The masked man stood with narrowed eyes and watched her every move, muttering something to his sister under his breath. "What's she planning...I don't know...You're right, this might be our only chance..."

The tall woman hummed and looked around the cell as if seeing something that no one else could. "Chatty, aren't we?" She taunted, before opening the barred door and stepping inside to corner him. The psychotic killer was surprised she could hear his words and looked to where he could see the spirit of his sister, her eyes locking with it at the same time his did.

Could she see her?!

However he didn't dwell on that for too long as the Necron raised her hand to grab him, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Without giving anyone time to react, Nathan darted at Zovera and went to duck under her arm, willing to risk guns, magic, and demonic spells just to get out. However, the demon was too fast for him, using her powerful chains, which protruded from her back within a second, like Slenderman's tentacles. She grasped him, tying them around him like rope, before pinning him to the wall, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the man himself.

With that forceful move, a purple gem pendant wrapped in a silver chain slipped free from beneath his shirt and dangled around his neck gently. "Ooh, that's pretty, wasn't this given to you by your sister~?" The sadistic queen jeered, grinning as she walked closer and lifted the gem slightly to see it better, her own pendant clinking with the movement. "This is mine now." Without giving him a moment to respond, she broke the chain around his neck with a hard tug and lifted the gem into the light.

Nathan reacted with shock when Zovera stole his precious belonging and he finally noticed her appearance fully, and her glowing green eyes. He let out an angry growl, thrashing within the chains. Arcadia watched from a distance with a sympathetic frown, she wished the woman would be a little more understanding. Now she was just being cruel.

Ignoring his attempts to attack her, the tall Necron slammed the collar onto his neck, causing him to choke slightly for a moment as it locked into place. "Try disobeying me now..."

Zovera stepped back and turned to leave, waiting until she'd almost left before she used her chains to throw him forcefully against the wall, stepping out and locking the cell behind her as he landed on his front, coughing from the impact. "W-was that really necessary, My Queen?" Her powerful Mage asked, getting odd looks from the others.

Zovera paused and directed her attention to Arcadia. "He has to learn."

"But there are other means besides violence."

"With someone like that, violence is the only way to make them listen." She pointed to Nathan, who slowly got to his knees, glaring at the queen, hoping his looks alone would kill her as he tried to catch air in his shocked lungs.

Arcadia, however, couldn't find it within herself to agree, he'd reacted so strongly to losing his necklace. Gripping her chest with guilt, she looked away from the man, who was too busy suppressing his massive anger to notice her concern for him.

It was another ten minutes before Zovera finished putting the collars on the other Creepypasta, some fought, but none won. Before she finally stopped beside shorter woman and looked at her with a demanding air to her posture. "Go to the middle of the room, Arcadia."

The High Elf went rigid with fear, forcing her breathing to remain steady as she timidly nodded and shakily walked to the middle of the room, looking around at the many angry murderers surrounding her. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die right here and now, and there's nothing I can do about it.'

The Demonic ruler slowly walked over to Laughing Jack's door and slashed at the lock with her claws, watching as it broke and creaked open slightly. "Go make friends, Jack." She urged as he stepped out of the cell curiously.

Upon hearing those words, and seeing the terrified woman stood in the middle of the room, his demonic desire for her pain surged forward and he laughed maniacally, everyone inside the cells watching with surprise and some with glee, as the clown rushed at Arcadia with the intent to torture and kill. The Mage jerked her shoulders up to her chin and gritted her teeth, prepared for her death, even Nathan stepped closer to the bars to see what would happen. A moment passed, yet Arcadia didn't feel the cold sting of death, another, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Jack was stood before her, just mere inches from her form. She yelped and staggered back, falling on her ass as she looked up at his terrifying face, warped with fear as he shook ever so slightly. The poor woman only shrieked and struggled to run off behind Doom while Jack looked around, confused and scared all at once, like he wasn't seeing what they were seeing.

Zovera sauntered over to Arcadia, who was breathing really heavily at this point. "See..." She said, gesturing to Jack. "Nothing happened."

"Jesus Christ Zovera!" The timid elf snapped, stepping out from behind Doom, glaring holes into Zovera's features. "You're a psycho! Forget this! I'm out!" She turned to leave, but her queen's voice froze her in her tracks and a dark shiver ran up her spine.

"Where do you think you're going."

The Mage swallowed and turned her torso slightly, her eyes meeting Zovera's, she would not back down anymore. "Home, I'm not staying here if all I am is bait for your screwed up experiments!"

Several calls of 'Oooooooh' came from the dungeon cells, as well as Maywind as Arcadia took it upon herself to stand up to her ruler.

The Demon woman wasn't having this, she nodded to Doom, who seemed reluctant as he took a step towards Arcadia. The poor Mage thought she could trust him up until he grabbed her from behind and restrained her movements. "D-Doom?! What're you doing?!"

The older man didn't respond as Zovera slowly walked around the room, opening every single cell door containing the Creepypastas, who stepped out to stretch their legs, along with quench their curiosity. Nathan was all too happy to leave the cell as he stood there, assessing the situation.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The High Elf asked, struggling with Doom's grip. She had a feeling something awful was about to happen. "Why'd you let them out, you can't trust them yet!"

"Insubordination is punishable by death..." The cruel queen threatened, a cold chill running up Arcadia's spine in response.

"Wh-what?!"

"Do it again, and I'll make sure the collars don't react next time..."

Zovera nodded and her older brother dropped Arcadia to the floor, where she stayed, on her knees, shaking with fear as tears spilled down her cheeks. They all watched her for a moment before the queen gave her soldiers the order to open the dungeon doors and let the Creepypasta roam the castle.

Most of the demonic and human creatures alike rushed from the cold, dark containment room in search of freedom, while some, like Jason, Nathan and Liu stayed behind, wondering what will happen now.

Doom whispered an apology to the terrified woman as Zovera walked over to Jason, who wasn't keen on her presence. "Just so you know..." He continued, crouching down to speak lowly in her ear. "I wouldn't have allowed any of them to harm you...No matter what my sister says, I won't let an innocent person die."

With that, the strong man stood and left as the Mage choked on a sob and hugged her own body for comfort, tears dripping onto the cold stone below as her life flashed before her eyes in a moment. She really thought she was going to die.

Nathan watched her every move like he had done for so long already, and for a single second, he felt sorry for her.


	5. Ch4: Blood, Sweat and Arguments

**Chapter 4 - Blood, Sweat and Arguments**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own any of the fandoms and characters within this story.**

 **The Creepypasta all belong to their respected owners, like Nathan belonging to IvyDarkRose.**

 **Zovera belongs to my friend Zovera Rocktronica. (Not her real name.)**

 **And Arcadia belongs to me.**

 **WARNING: Contains imprisonment, insanity, death, murder, scenes of a sexual nature, torture and foul language. Please read with caution.**

 **d** **o NOT read if you are under the age of 18.**

 **EDITED: Another chapter of character OOC edits. Ha, one more to go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want, woman?"

In the dungeons, just moments after the terrifying attack on Arcadia made to test the collars forced onto the Creepypastas necks, Zovera sauntered over to Jason, who wasn't too keen on her presence. "I just want to talk~" She said with false sweetness, an amused smile on her lips.

"Hmph!" The maroon-haired man huffed, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head before he leveled her with a suspicious gaze. "About what?"

"So...Do you like your new home?"

Jason stared at her for a moment before he looked around. "What? The dungeons?" He asked, chuckling cynically. "Well it's a little damp, and far more crowded than my beloved workshop."

"You are allowed to wander now, you know that, right?" Zovera asked, gesturing to the door. "You're not allowed to leave the castle, but the rooms inside are your's to explore." Her smile took on a flirtatious curl. "I can give you a tour, if you'd like~"

Jason arched a brow and looked her up and down, his expression showing how uninterested he was. "Why're you so interested in me?" He asked her, crossing his strong arms with a sneer. "What is it you want?"

Zovera grinned at his words. "I only require your attention." She said simply, but those words made Jason glance over to Liu who was also stood at his side, and a little disturbed by the events before him.

He glared at her and smirked, his eyes cold and glowing ever so slightly green in warning. "Fine." He responded, much to his surprise, she barely reacted to his acceptance. "But the attention you'll get isn't one you'll like, I'm afraid~"

"Very well." She nodded, turning to walk away. "Come on~" The two then left the dungeons, Liu opting to stay behind, not too keen on being near either of them.

Now only a few were left within the cold, dark room, Arcadia, Liu and Nathan being some of the ones that stayed behind. Nathan remained by his cell, unsure if he was truly allowed to roam around, staring down Arcadia, who was still sobbing in the middle of the room.

Deciding to put his plan into action now rather than later, the masked lunatic slowly walked over to her, she wasn't even aware he was there. How freaked out was she?!

"Hey." He said, watching with a slight sense of amusement when she jumped and fell back on her ass, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What're you freaking out for? I can't attack you." He tugged on the collar slightly, which didn't even budge, irritation in his mismatched eyes.

Arcadia was silent for another moment, which just increased his bad mood, until she found the courage to speak. "Th-that doesn't mean you won't try." She said with suspicion, carefully moving as if to stand. However she was surprised when a gloved hand reached out to her.

"You shouldn't sit like that, it'll hurt your legs." Nathan pointed out, his expression neutral, he was trying to seem charming, but knowing she assisted in trapping him here, and that she might be part of the organization he greatly despised, really made that difficult.

The Mage stared at his hand, processing his request as she rubbed her fingers together hesitantly before reaching out. The man wanted to growl in frustration when she stopped short and pulled her hand back a little. "Why do you care?" She asked. "You tried to kill me."

"Do you want me to help you up or not?!" He snapped, causing her to flinch back in response. Tsking at his own anger, he looked away for a moment. "...I'm not good at controlling my temper."

"Y-yeah, I guessed."

Arcadia thought for a moment, and Nathan all but screamed 'FINALLY' in his own mind when she took his hand and he yanked a little harder than he should have, forcing her to he feet. However, she ended up stumbling forward and almost crashed into him with the strength of his assistance.

When she caught her balance and noticed how close they were, she jumped back with a hand to her chest, cowardly even now. Oh, this was going to be harder than he thought, she was pissing him off so much. How could a Mage who could summon demons from another world be so timid?

"You should get some air." The masked man said seriously, crossing his arms as he took in her slightly distressed appearance, she was still shaking. "Before Jack decides to try a second time..."

The High-Elf shivered visibly at the thought of having another near-death experience with the Monochrome Clown. "Ah, yes...That sounds like a good idea..." She looked at the doors where she knew the demon had left through earlier without moving a single inch.

Oh, you've got to be kidding.

Nathan sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead, he was really struggling to remain 'gentlemanly' in this situation. "C'mon." He all but ground out, shoving her slightly, much to her surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Taking you to get some fucking air, what else?"

Arcadia was startled by his words but understood his point, she couldn't stand there all day, and would rather not have him pushing her through the castle either. "Yes, thank you." She said with a small, polite smile. She didn't trust his motives, he was being too...Nice, well, if that's what you could call it. But she'd accept his help this once, however, she would keep her guard up.

"We haven't got all day, let's go..." He said, scowling, he hated socializing, so this was going to be torture for him. But if it meant he could get out of here, then that's what he'd do.

The two walked out of the dungeons and into the halls of the large castle, where one or two Creepypasta wandered nearby along with armed guards on alert for any troublemakers. "Which way do we go then?" Nathan asked as they traversed the corridors.

"Um..." Arcadia mumbled, looking around, she was trying to lead him away from the library, as that was her room, but because she barely wandered far from her sanctuary, she didn't know these halls well. "This way." She lied, leading him through a few more, less occupied hallways before they came across a set of double doors with sunlight streaming through them.

Thank God, she thought she had gotten them lost. Smiling slightly with triumph, which confused the lunatic beside her, she opened the doors and almost blinded him with the harsh light that streamed through the barrier of glass and metal.

Blinking back the painful surprise, his eyes slowly adjusted and revealed that he was stood at the entrance of a courtyard, which had a beautiful fountain in the middle surrounded by patches of rich midnight roses. "Oh, wonderful!" Arcadia exclaimed softly, stepping out into the lush expanse of greenery.

"Just looks like a normal garden to me..." Nathan said stubbornly, looking at the fountain in the middle, nodding towards it. "Though that fountain's interesting...Is that blood?"

The High-Elf hummed and trained her gaze to what caught his attention, the structure spilled a dark red liquid from the top, which pooled into the bowl-like structure in a slightly thicker form than water. "Hm, most likely..." She said, grimacing. "It looks far too thick and dark to be the wine fountain."

"Wine fountain?!"

"Yes, Zovera gets rather bored," Arcadia said, giggling as she thought of the idea behind the fountains. "It's made from the strongest ingredients within our realm, one sip may cause you to pass out, depending on your tolerance."

The older man hummed and stared at the centerpiece of the garden. He would make a note to find that fountain on a later date. He averted his gaze to the roses and crouched down slightly, plucking one from the grassy field. "I've not seen one of these roses before, either."

"Oh," Arcadia said softly, looking out at the beautiful flowers. "Those are midnight roses, they're such a rich red that people often mistake them for black roses..." Her lips curled into a warm smile. "I adore these flowers, they're so beautiful, and come in handy for many potions, especially ones with healing properties and magic replenishment."

"Sounds important." He said, rolling the rose between his fingers to see it on all sides, not caring too much about the thorns.

"It's also said that when someone in love picks one of these roses, it'll change to a more noticeable shade of red."

With a huff, Nathan gave the plant a scrutinizing look, it was pitch black. Like a flower could change colour depending on the emotion. "I've never really cared about flowers very much, personally."

Arcadia took a deep breath and looked towards the man, the gentle wind brushing against her skin. "I feel much better now, thank you for escorting me to the gardens..."

The man sneered behind his mask, making sure she couldn't see it, he was not doing this because he wanted to. "Don't mention it." He stood up and huffed, tossing the rose into the wind. He didn't see the saddened look in her eyes at such a beautiful flower being discarded like a weed.

"You've got your fresh air, I'm going," Nathan said bluntly, and Arcadia nodded, he turned and walked away, crushing the rose beneath his feet as he did so. Arcadia let out a gentle sigh and her shoulders slumped, finally relaxing completely. It was odd, though she knew he was probably plotting something, for a moment, he felt like a real person and not the lunatic she had believed him to be.

Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't utterly terrified of him.

Looking back at where he went, she didn't see the rose he had crushed slowly turn grey and dissipate into ash, floating away in the gentle breeze.

~MR~

The day passed as quickly as the night and early the following morning Arcadia, Doom, Master Chief, Maywind and Zovera all stood in the middle of a large training field. With the Creepypasta spread out around them, mumbling with confusion, some even attempting escape, only to end up immobilized.

Doom stepped forward while the others stayed back, the queen by the entrance to the field, arms crossed, just watching the whole event play out. "Hey listen!" He called out loudly, getting some of the monsters' attention. When it seemed the others weren't going to take him seriously he lifted his Super Shotgun into the air and fired off two rounds to shut them up.

The demons and humans alike all paused what they were doing and looked back at soldier packing heat. Arcadia, who had yelped from the sound of the shots, still found it incredibly unsettling that none of them jumped at the gunfire. Well, Liu did, but that was it.

"Right!" Doom growled. "Now that I have your _attention_ , we're going to be doing some training today, to enhance your abilities and skills." He started, looking from one to the other, not even bothering to check them all out. "Not only that, you will all be going through Social Training to ensure you can take orders."

Candypop's laugh was heard in the distance, along with some cheeky jeers. "Tell that to Night Terrors!"

The demon-hunting soldier ignored his words and continued, even though it's caused a slight commotion in the crowd, some did listen, however, curious as to the queen's intentions. "You'll be split one pair, a group of three and a group of four..." He gestured to the other three who stood just behind him, Arcadia swallowing hard at the thought of taking a couple of Creepypasta under her wing.

"Arcadia will be teaching Magic..." He started, which made Arcadia even more nervous. "And social skills." She almost fell over with that but fought to maintain her composure. What the hell, why was she in charge of making them nicer...people?!

"Master Chief and I will train you in Ranged Tactical Fighting, Tactics, and Strategy and test your Obedience on a regular basis..." Master Chief nodded in response. "Finally Maywind will be teaching you the art of Melee Combat and Blocking." Maywind waved flirtatiously and a few wolf whistles left Drolsior, which ended with another smack from Candypop.

"Why separate us?" Jason asked, silencing the commander by lifting his hand before he could respond. "I wasn't talking to _you_." He sneered, his eyes locking with the rigid form of Arcadia behind Doom.

"Wha- Me?!" Arcadia panicked for a second and looked at the three soldiers around her, she didn't move or respond. Maywind could see Jason steadily getting more irritated and stepped behind the shocked Mage, shoving her forward gently. "Aah...!" She staggered slightly, but got her balance, swallowing hard as she prepared herself. "Th-the reason we..."

She paused, however, earning murmurs of confusion and aggravation from the crowd around her. 'Wait for a second...' She thought. 'I can't keep doing this...All I do is stutter and hesitate...If I'm going to work on this, I might as well try harder to be strong!'

Without giving them a second to process her change, she straightened up with a serious expression, the only indication she was nervous being the look in her purple eyes. "The reason we will be separating you is because together, you're a danger, but apart, you pose less of a threat and we will be able to keep a closer eye on your movements and activity."

Nathan took note of this change, his mind whirring curiously. 'So she can toughen up if she really wants to...'

Jason smirked slightly at the sudden confidence he heard. "As long as Candypop is in the same group as I, then I don't care."

"Awww, Jay-Jay!" The Blue Jester cooed and Toy Maker just grimaced back at him in response, before choosing to ignore his very existence.

Doom cleared his throat and took over the speech again. "We will now split you into your groups...Nathan and Liu are with Arcadia today..."

Arcadia had to clear her throat to hide a groan, why does she keep ending up with the man who tried to kill her?! Well, it could've been worse, she could have been stuck with Laughing Jack.

She glanced at the Monochrome Clown and shuddered when he met her stare and gave her a creepy grin, wiggling his fingers as a greeting. As Doom sorted the rest of the groups, Arcadia and her 'students' were ushered to one corner of the training field, so they wouldn't interact with the others.

The Mage spun around, not wanting to keep her back to them for very long. Even though she ended up with the 'tame' psychos, she still didn't trust them. "Since learning Magic is tougher than socializing with others, I'll start with your social skills..." She stated, nervously looking from one to the other.

Nathan seemed bored and pissed off all at once, and Liu was listening intently, a true officer of the law...Despite his murderous tendencies.

"I admit, I'm not a social person myself, so I don't understand why I was put in charge of teaching you this..." She glanced at Zovera, who was too busy watching Doom and Master Chief argue with Jason and Candypop. "But I am, so we'll begin."

A silence stretched for a moment and Nathan arched a brow. "Well?" He asked.

"Hold on a moment, I'm thinking..." She said in response, stroking her chin as she thought up decent ways to teach socializing to psychopaths. "We should really introduce ourselves properly...After all, socializing is only useful if you know each other's names, to begin with."

"Are you seriously starting with introductions?" He questioned, irked by her simple approach. "He's Liu." He gestured to Liu, who awkwardly waved. "I'm Nathan!" He placed his hand on his chest. "And you're Arcadia, the one responsible for this mess!"

Arcadia actually flinched at his accusation, which made him pause for a moment. She felt guilty, he could see it in her eyes. With a huff, he relaxed his posture and crossed his arms. "Fine. It's Nathan Maxwell Lux..."

"I'm Liu Woods," Liu said calmly, unsure how to process the sudden change in atmosphere.

The purple High-Elf let out a deep sigh of relief at the calming scenario and bowed formally. "My name is Arcadia Velis, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Nathan huffed out a laugh and looked away moodily.

Ignoring his interruption she gave them a kind, albeit forced, smile. "There, now that we've introduced ourselves, we can begin properly!"

"Oh yeah?" The masked man intruded again, glaring at her with his mismatched eyes. "And what do you have planned?"

Arcadia was once again tripped up and stroked her chin, averting her gaze as she processed the many possible ways she could continue the 'lesson.' "Well, usually people open up more when they talk about things they love...Why not share something you love to do in your free time?"

Nathan arched a brow, that actually wasn't a bad way to start, glaring at a nearby weed he answered simply. "I like working out alone..."

"Oh? What kind of workouts do you do?" Arcadia pressed, crossing her arms with curiosity in her eyes.

"Since I haven't got much room in my _cell_ I can only do sit ups and push ups!"

The Mage flinched once again, stepping back slightly out of instinct. The masked lunatic sneered at her and turned. "I'm leaving, this is just a waste of my time..." He stated, walking away.

"W-wait!" Arcadia called out, glancing over to Zovera, who was watching her intently, if she failed here, she'd be punished severely. With a deep breath, her eyes turned serious and she raised her hand.

Suddenly Nathan walked into an invisible barrier which turned translucent purple on contact. "What do you think you're doing...?" He growled, turning his head to glare at her over his shoulder.

"I wasn't _finished_!"

He faced her then, his posture more rigid than a moment ago, anger was making it's way into his mismatched orbs. "Well I was, and I'm tired of this bullshit, so I'm leaving."

"The lesson only ends when I say so!" She countered, narrowing her eyes with a sneer of her own. "Now line back up and just get over yourself!" This man was really starting to piss her off.

The High-Elf felt inklings of fear shoot through her when Nathan's body tensed further and he actually cracked his knuckles as he clenched them angrily, mumbling incoherently to himself as if talking to someone they couldn't see.

"A-are you going to line up and do as I say?"

"Just drop the forcefield..." He ground out, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to calm his emotions. "I don't want to find out what this collar will do to me...Let. Me. Go." With that, he opened them once again and a shock of terror shook Arcadia's whole being, there was murderous bloodlust radiating throughout his whole form.

She remembered the moment he almost killed her and actually whimpered, stepping back. 'Be brave...You can do this...' The timid woman thought, trying her best to regain her confident posture, but her anger had been forgotten, she was a coward once more.

Nathan realized he was getting to her and stepped forward, watching her without blinking as she backed away slowly, trying to keep a fair distance between them. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." His voice was deep with rage and the edges of his vision began to blacken, unaware he was surrendering himself to his emotions.

Zovera saw the masked lunatic walking towards her Mage and knew this would not end well without her intervention. She took long strides and within moments she was stood by the Purple Elf's side, glaring at Nathan, who didn't even falter but increased his pace.

"Are you going to do as you're told?" The Necronic Queen asked, her tail swishing from side to side with aggravation, like a cat. "Or are we going to have to do this the hard way, like last time?"

Nathan's eyes widened as he recalled her taking his necklace, and finally, he snapped. He let out an angered noise and he rushed at them with an intent to kill.

However the giant demon woman was much stronger than he was, within a second, she summoned her chains and swiped at him, slicing open his shoulder while he was sent hurtling through the air, slamming off the forcefield Arcadia had placed a moment ago. The Mage herself gasped and covered her mouth with concern.

At this time, the collar around Nathan's neck reacted, and he let out an agonizing cry as he was shocked inside and out by currents of electricity. However this wouldn't stop him, now on a rampage and only seeing red, he stood, twitching violently from the pain, but otherwise able to move.

Doom, who had been watching the situation unfold with caution, felt it was the right time to intervene and stop the psychopath. He raised his gun to take him out but Zovera lifting her hand stopped him in his tracks.

"We've got this." The strong queen said boldly, her eyes never leaving Nathan, while Arcadia yelped and took yet another step back when the man began to trudge towards them again. Zovera didn't fear him, however, and began to walk forward confidently.

Nathan ground his teeth and let out a roar, pushing himself to walk faster as the Demon Goddess raised her hand to slap some sense into him, of course with her power, she'd end up killing him. Arcadia knew this and within a second, on instinct, she muttered a spell and shot out her hands.

Suddenly, as Zovera swung her hand round, Nathan's arms and chest were grabbed by translucent purple chains and he was dragged to his knees, rendering the ruler's attack a miss.

She turned to the Purple Mage and glared at her with irritation. "Why did you do that?"

"Please don't hurt him!" Arcadia argued. "Don't you think you've made him suffer enough?!"

The queen paused for a moment, Arcadia's words irked her, but maybe they were true. She raised her hands with surrender. "Whatever..." She said standoffishly, walking away from them. "If he tries to kill you again, don't come crying to me."

She bowed. "Don't worry, I won't." Without honoring her leader with even a glance in her direction, she walked over to Nathan, while Liu stood there, confused more than anything.

The masked man was fighting the chains, the collar finally calming down in it's assault upon his senses. Though the impact, electricity and restraints pulled him from his blackout, he still wanted to hurt them, to make them suffer as he was.

However he stopped completely when his saviour crouched down beside him and raised her hands to his wounded shoulder. Though she was shaking, he watched in surprise as she muttered a spell and the wound turned purple, slowly knitting together, healing right before his eyes.

His breathing slowly evened out as she worked to fix his injuries, and by the time she'd finished, he was no longer desiring violence, his sister warning him that it would be unwise to continue. "There you go." She said, giving him a scared, but soothing smile, like she was glad she'd helped him.

What a strange woman.

Not saying anything, Nathan hummed and looked away with a moody frown hidden behind his mask. She could tell he was no longer angry and stood up, snapping her fingers, surprising him further as the magical restraints faded away.

The Purple Mage stared down at him for a moment and sighed, she herself was shaken to the point of stress, maybe a break would be good. "I think we'll end it there for today..."

Without honouring her with a response, Nathan got to his feet and turned, leaving with an air of irritation, and confusion around him. The High-Elf let out a breath of relief and glanced back to Liu, who didn't know what to do. "You can go too, there are some nice gardens here, they'll soothe any stray nerves you have."

Liu awkwardly nodded and went to walk away, only to pause and look back at her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Then he left, and she was stood in her corner of the training field alone. Maybe, just maybe, she could repent for her selfishness after all.


	6. Ch5: Impulsive Protector

**Chapter 5 - Impulsive Protector**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own any of the fandoms and characters within this story.**

 **The Creepypasta all belong to their respected owners, like Nathan belonging to IvyDarkRose.**

 **Zovera belongs to my friend Zovera Rocktronica. (Not her real name.)**

 **And Arcadia belongs to me.**

 **WARNING: Contains imprisonment, insanity, death, murder, scenes of a sexual nature, torture and foul language. Please read with caution.**

 **d** **o NOT read if you are under the age of 18.**

 **And finaly, here's the edited version of chapter 5! All of them should be acting more in character now!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been several hours at least since the spat outside in the Training Fields. Zovera was stood in a room filled to the brim with crystals, each one a different size, shape, and colour to the others. They all glowed, filled with magical potential along with an ability to calm those around them with their shine.

The Queen herself was holding one of those precious crystals in her hand, fusing it to the silver she held in the other, she liked to create her own jewelry when she was stressed. Unknown to her, Arcadia stepped into the room, searching through the crystals with her own intentions in mind. However, when she spotted Zovera, she let out an awkward hiss and turned to leave, wanting to avoid more conflict.

"What you looking for?" The Demonic Goddess spoke up just as her purple Mage opened the door to her escape. When she heard the strong voice of her ruler, she actually flinched, which would have amused Zovera if she wasn't deep in her thoughts.

"U-uhm..." Arcadia stammered, turning round, looking at anything but her queen. "I-I need more Mana Crystals, I emptied the last of mine chaining Nathan up earlier...Wait." She looked off to the side as her words repeated in her head. "That came out wrong."

The queen tossed some crystals behind her without really turning and the High-Elf scrambled to catch them. "Here have these ones, I was going to use them on this necklace, but you can have them...They're the last ones."

Arcadia was surprised as she stared at the small green crystals packed with mana. "Are you sure? I know they're your favorite..."

"I prefer the red ones, but yeah, it's fine...Just take them."

Silence passed for a moment as the Mage processed this and bowed her torso. "Thank you, My Queen..." She then went to leave, however, was halted when Zovera spoke again, actually looking at her subordinate now.

"Why did you save him?"

This prompted her to pause, before letting out a sigh and walking over to her ruler, sitting down on a large crystal beside the taller woman. "Because I brought him here...It's only fair I repent for my mistakes..."

"What you did wasn't a mistake..." Zovera told her simply, confusing the younger Mage. "Back on their world, they were feared, hunted, suffering because of their sins...I brought them here, to release them of that burden, so they could start anew."

"But here they're feared too, barely anyone in the castle will approach them." Arcadia pointed out, and her queen chuckled at her rather simple-minded words.

"Yes, but outside the castle, no one knows they exist...If the training goes well, people will accept them beyond our walls."

"...So you saved them?" The young Elf asked, the guilt in her heart lifting at the realization.

"That was the main purpose, but there's more to it than that..."

"What do you mean?"

Zovera was silent for a moment. "That's my business."

"Right, sorry." Arcadia stood. "I must return to the library, I have unfinished work to complete."

The strong ruler just waved off her subordinate, who left without another word, stopping outside when she'd closed the door to look down at the crystals in her hand. Zovera wasn't as bad as she'd originally thought.

With a smile on her lips, she returned to her room to practice her weaker spells.

~MR~

Another few days passed in the castle and the training was still a hit and miss regimen for most of the Creepypasta, however, due to the heat of the summer sun, not many wanted to argue for very long. Arcadia was now working on teaching Liu magic, while Nathan was still coming to terms with his social skills, refusing to partake most of the time, usually, he leaned against the wall and watched, sometimes talking to himself, as he usually did.

"If you politely request lessons, Nathan, you can move onto magic training." The purple High-Elf called back as Liu failed once again to cast a single spell.

"Do I look like Harry Potter to you?" Nathan snapped back, but the look of confusion on Arcadia's face made him want to smack his forehead off the wall.

"What's 'Harry Potter?'"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Candypop's voice echoed throughout the training field. "YOU'RE A WIZARD HARRY!"

Nathan dropped his head with a slight growl as the rest of the Creepypasta, apart from the more miserable ones, burst into fits of laughter, while Jason merely smirked, and was instantly told to shut the fuck up by Doom. Zovera's laugh broke through the ruckus and most of the prisoners slowly quieted down and glared at her. "Awh, you started the party without me~" She drawled with a smirk.

"Do you require something, sister?" Doom asked.

"I wish to make an announcement." She said, straightening up. "I've prepared accommodations for all of you, once you've finished today's training, I'll hand out the keys. Good luck finding your room~"

Arcadia stared at her queen in shock before she huffed with a smile and looked to each of them. 'I guess speaking with her had more of an effect than I thought...Maybe now they'll start to enjoy their time here.'

Once the training was over, each of the Creepypasta was given a key and dispersed to find their rooms. Arcadia took this opportunity to head back to the library, she had a book to rewrite for its vast collection, she would likely pull an all-nighter once again if she didn't start now.

As she made her way back to the room, she planned the times she would work and how many breaks she would take until she was finished. When she got to the library and went to open its large doors, she was surprised when the door to the usually vacant room on the right creaked open.

Her jaw almost hit the floor when a familiar face stepped out, wearing a shirt and pants, but not his usual vest or accessories. He had a towel on his head, ruffling his newly cleaned hair. Why the hell was Nathan in the next room?!

Zovera!

The man in question turned his head slightly when he sensed the presence of another. At the sight of Arcadia, he hissed with irritation and rolled his eyes, averting his gaze elsewhere with a frown. Great, his room was right next to her's, could it get any worse?!

Mumbling to his sister about having to stay in a room by the cowardly mage didn't go unheard by the said mage, and she felt a serious sense of discomfort and curiosity come over her. 'Who is he talking to?' She thought to herself as she looked around for another person. 'Himself?'

Nathan noticed her staring and snapped angrily. "What?! If you're just going to stare, you might as well fuck off and leave me alone." He hated being watched.

Flinching with surprise, the High-Elf quickly went into the library and closed the door tightly behind her. She sighed with relief and leaned against the heavy wooden barrier with a solemn frown. Nothing she did would quell his anger towards her, and honestly, she was starting to think she could never fully repent for bringing them here.

Maybe she should let it go and get on with her duties...

~MR~

The next morning Arcadia was roused to consciousness by an announcement echoing through the castle, which forced her to sit upright at her desk with a stray sheet of paper clinging to her cheek as her eyes blinked back sleep. "All Creepypasta, plus the Royal Mage are to make their way to the training field for a special mission...I repeat, all Creepypasta, plus the Royal Mage are to make their way to the training field for a special mission."

The poor Royal Mage wished for just one day where she could relax and sleep as much as she wanted, however, she knew with Zovera as her queen, and Nathan as her 'student' she wouldn't find normalcy for a while. Standing, the woman pulled the page off her cheek and changed for the mission, wearing a more appropriate outfit for any possible confrontations outside the city.

This outfit consisted of a glossy deep purple battlesuit with a gold-armored corset and cut off gold plated skirt which shows the shape of her more intimate lower areas. Her boots were heavy and rose gold in colour as they went up to her knees and she wore equally long gauntlets which stopped at her elbows. Her hair was tied, but in more of a plait to stop it getting tangled and she had a pentagram symbol between her breasts, along with her spellbook strapped to her waist.

When the strong, albeit cowardly, fighter finished changing, she hooked on her mana earrings and stepped out of the room just as the two doors on either side opened. Puppeteer walked out and down the hall without so much as a glance in her direction, while Nathan stepped out and immediately froze in shock.

Arcadia hummed and looked over, blushing slightly at being caught in her more revealing outfit. She meekly greeted him with a small wave and turned, all but running down the corridor and out of sight. The masked man could not believe his eyes, for a single moment, the timid elf had seemed more like a woman than ever before.

Until she ran off, of course.

In less than ten minutes, due to her newfound knowledge of the path leading from her room to the training fields, Arcadia stepped out to see most, if not all, of the Creepypasta, either grumbling over the time they woke up at or wishing they were anywhere but here. It still amazed her at how Zovera made them all do as she said with the metallic collars.

Well if she was in danger of being shocked/poisoned/burned, or worse, all the time, she'd do as she was told too.

Speaking of the rather arrogant, queen, she stood before the Creepypasta with her usual smirk and a more modest outfit than she usually wore. Her usual clothing choice was a skimpy armored bikini which was red in colour and sported a jaguar-like pattern on it, held to her body by strong silver chains.

Now, however, she wore a full-body red and black, jaguar patterned, battlesuit which lacked sleeves and had a gap in the middle covered in silver mesh to protect her chest, while the strips going up each side of her breasts kept her decent for others to view. Her boots were attached to the outfit and went to the bottom of her thighs, adorned with spikes from the ankle to the knee, where on her left leg, straps of leather took over until her mid-thigh. She also had a mace-like tail going down from her mid-spine to the floor, where it waited to be used in combat.

This was by far, the most discreet thing Arcadia had ever seen Zovera wear.

Doom peeked out from around Zovera and gestured for Arcadia to take her place on the left of the queen's dominating presence. As she did as she was told, Nathan finally appeared and reluctantly, stepped into the crowd of Creepypasta he'd been brought here with.

Once Zovera was certain all those she'd summoned had finally arrived, she spoke up, her voice strong and demanding, as a queen should be. "My brother and I have thought of a way to test your fighting skills, through a special mission." She smirked as their voices arose with questions and refusals from some of the more defiant psychopaths in their care. "We are going to walk through Gold Team's territory, they're a proud bunch of bastards and they're strong, so be ready for a frontal attack, and don't hesitate, just destroy them."

"There's more to it than that!" Nathan's equally strong voice echoed from the crowd. All those in attendance faced him as he stood there, arms crossed and a suspicious gleam in his narrowed, mismatched eyes. "I doubt your 'special mission' is just a stroll through the woods."

The Necronic queen remained silent for a moment before she chuckled and crossed her arms, waving a hand in acceptance. "You're right, there is more...Gold Team have been sending rather strong threats to our castle for the past month, and I intend to show them that they have no power against us, by depleting their ranks a little."

Finally, some of the more violent maniacs let out sounds of approval and glee, they would get to kill people, for many of them, that was enough for them to accept their mission, whereas some, like Nathan, Liu, and Puppeteer, were still not keen. "Right, let's get moving, shall we?" Her arrogant demeanor bothered Arcadia a little bit, considering she knew the threat the Golds presented. They had been warning Zovera for a month that they had developed a weapon able to defeat her, should she really step into a frey with that kind of danger? However she knew the confident demon wouldn't listen, so she sighed, remained quiet, and followed along.

But she soon stopped when she saw that Doom wasn't moving. "You're not coming?" She asked, a little more nervous now that she knew the only person who'd stop her from being killed was staying behind.

"My sister wishes to test their skills in battle, if I came along, it'd be all too easy." He said his helmet hiding concern for the timid Mage. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Ha, ha..." She laughed nervously, placing her hand on her spell book out of fear. "Y-yeah, I'll do my best." Then she turned and jogged on, hoping to catch up with the group she was assigned to follow. Doom's words had made her heart work in overdrive, she was a powerful Mage, which Gold Team lacked, due to their inability to use magic, but they won out in strength, being the most technologically advanced of the many teams that filled Trysisrium's lands.

Soon, they exited the walls of Red Team's major city and eventually passed the border and crossed into Gold territory. The moment they left, she felt an overwhelming sense of dread and had to take deeper breaths to calm herself so the enemies didn't sense her terror. She hissed out in shock when she looked around in a paranoid panic and spotted several sentries looking at the lot of them. With a whip of her head, she went to tell Zovera, but the queen was already aware.

The dominating woman stopped and glanced back at the others, who also became aware of the enemies watching their every move. "Jason, Candypop and Jack, I want you to take them out, don't leave a single person alive."

Candypop and Jack were quick to take on the challenge, happy to cause a little bloodshed, while Jason remained behind for a moment, his arms crossed as he glared at Zovera. He then decided it would be safer to his own sanity if he just did as she asked, and he too took off to take care of their little 'audience.'

All they heard were gargled cries and pained wails for about a minute before Candypop and Jason returned, the jester dragging Jack back with brute strength. The unsettlingly gleeful grin on the clown's face made Arcadia shudder in fear, He was not her favourite, not even remotely.

That raised a curious question in her head, she had a favourite?

A shrill alarm wailing in the centre of the forest took her attention and she immediately let out a noise of panic, looking around at the others, who took on frantic battle stances when they realized they'd been caught. "Took them long enough!" Zovera said casually, despite the situation. "I thought they'd react immediately with their sentries being dead!"

"Wait, what?!" Jason snapped, glaring at their captor with a vicious snarl curling his usually composed lips. "I thought this was a test, why did you jeopardize it by making us attack the sentries?"

"I already knew there were others watching us from further away, not sentries, more like...Spies! So I purposely allowed them to see their own killed so they'd bring more soldiers for you to fight~"

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Nathan snapped, wishing he had his pipe now more than ever.

Arcadia spoke up, a tremor in her voice from the shocking news she'd just received. "I have to agree with Nathan here, this plan is flawed! Can't we run? With their advances in technology, we have no way of winning against them! They may even bring the weapon!"

"What weapon?!" The three jester brothers asked, all in different tones; one mocking, one angry, and one serious, as they all turned to face the sound of hurried footsteps, at least fifty sets, rushing towards them from the centre of the wooded area.

"Oh I'm sure it was just a bluff." Zovera crossed her arms with a smile as the Gold Team soldiers became visible from the thicket before them. "I'd worry more about them~"

Unwilling to die, the Creepypasta decided they'd fight, rushing into the frey against the enemies, some were killed with ease and Nathan took that opportunity to snatch up a battle axe from one of the corpses. Arcadia, who was terrified, accidentally walked into Nathan, while avoiding the battle. The man, who didn't want her to get hurt, or get distracted, shoved her carefully into the middle of the clearing, not sparing her a glance as she stumbled into Zovera. As they fought, that timid Mage chose to provide support, despite her fears, blocking the attacks for some of them while forcing some of the soldiers into submission with a low-level electricity spell that rendered them unable to move, since their metal armor took the brunt of the power.

Nathan struck down a fairly large soldier, fighting a blackout as his axe made contact with the neck, spilling blood everywhere as he tried to yank it back out. He didn't see another one step up behind him. "NATHAN, LOOK OUT!" He spun at the shout and raised his arm to block an attack from a sword when a forcefield appeared between him and the weapon, which swung down, bounced off the translucent, purple spell and flew from the enemy's grip.

The masked man smirked beneath the fabric and tore the axe out of his former victim, cutting through the armor of this one and causing his abdominal organs to rupture as the battle-ready weapon tore through them with ease. Nathan relaxed as the man fell to the ground dead, and both he and the High-Elf shared a look, before nodding at one another and continuing the fight.

Arcadia, however, stopped when she noticed that the woman who got them into this mess hadn't moved an inch. "Aren't you going to help us, Your Majesty?!"

"Hm?" Zovera looked down at the elf with raised brows, having been distracted by how handsome Jason had looked while tearing the head off one of the Gold soldiers. "Oh no. If I helped, it'd be too easy~"

She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping, even if it was rude in front of the queen. She glanced up at the sky as shadows shrouded the area, made by Griffins circling overhead. "B-but-"

It was then that a man with little hair, wearing a massive, clunky set of red armor which had large gold shoulder shields and black, thin metal around his joints to enable movement; dropped from the largest of the birds, landing before Nathan. The masked man had blacked out moments ago and was currently bashing in an enemy's skull with the hammer they'd once been using, his axe forgotten in the last corpse.

"Nathan!" Arcadia screamed as the giant, behemoth of a commander grabbed his jacket from the front, and despite his struggles, and very heavy hits, was tossed into Laughing Jack from behind. This knocked them both into Jeff and Puppeteer, who fell with them, injuring the human among the four as they hit the ground hard.

Her shout roused the large man's attention and she panicked, staggering back until she was really close to Zovera, who still wouldn't help. At this point, Arcadia needed to do something on her own, or she'd be too weak to serve her. He stomped his way over with strong steps caused by heavy metal boots, and out of instinct, she raised a shield to protect herself, her mana nearing empty, it flickered and failed on odd intervals, it wouldn't last long.

Just as the commander got close enough to raise his mighty hammer, a smaller, human form tackled him with enough force to send the heavy soldier stumbling away from her. At the brief second, he made contact, the timid elf knew it was Nathan by his flowing black hair, angered mismatched gaze and the curl of his lips beneath a torn black mask.

His opponent, however, did not fall to his knees or hit the ground as Nathan did, losing his footing with the intense force of his shove. The commander, irritated by his interruption, raised the hammer and slammed it down onto her savior's back, who cried out as he felt his spine shatter with the impact.

Unable to watch this, she snapped and ground her teeth, yanking her book from the holder, she allowed the pages to turn on their own to the spell she desired and with a mumbled enchantment, sent a swirling torrent of black flames around her enemy, who panicked and was engulfed in the hottest blaze she could muster with her lack of mana. The commander let out a noise of fear and staggered back, flapping his arms in a way that seemed comical, but was actually an attempt to create enough wind to put the embers out.

Once there was a safe distance between Nathan and his attacker, Arcadia rushed over and dropped to her knees, touching his back, which made him practically scream. "Your spine's been shattered!" She looked back at Zovera. "Your Majesty, please! He needs healing and I'm out of mana! If left untreated, he could die!"

The Queen, though arrogant and quite cruel sometimes, knew what the Healer/Mage said was true, and smiled at her resourcefulness, tossing a crystal at her, which she caught with ease. It glowed in her palm and she closed her eyes, pressing her hand against his injured spine. For a minute, the cries of agony filled the opening of the forest, before dying down, along with the glow of her healing magic.

Carefully Arcadia removed her hand and looked down at Nathan with concern, only to sigh with relief as he opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he raised his head and looked around. He had no recollection of what happened and sat up, confused and cautious. "Why're you here?" He asked.

The relieved elf sat back on her legs and smiled at the confused man with black hair, she didn't expect to worry so much, guess that's what happens when someone tries to save your life. On that note, she wasn't aware that the commander had managed to douse the flames, and was storming up behind her, holding his hammer with gold fused to his flesh and burns adorning any bare skin.

"Arcadia, look out!" Nathan snapped as his senses returned, he grasped a nearby pike and shoved the healer away, using the pole of it to stop the hammer's decent, and then he snarled, using all the force he could to push the commander back until his hammer slipped from his grip and hit the floor.

The assassin-like murderer used the moment of shock caused by the deflection to stab the commander through the thinner metal covering his stomach. He watched without mercy as his victim dropped to his knees, vomited blood, and fell on his side, eyes wide open, dead as dust.

Letting out a noise of disgust, Nathan turned away from the corpse as the rest of the Creepypasta finished off the forces, and saw Arcadia standing there, shocked at the scene that just played out. Embarrassed to have saved her, he closed his eyes and walked past her, tearing off the fragments of his mask as he did so.

"Thank you."

He stopped, glancing back at her smiling face for a second before he huffed and kept walking. "Don't mention it."

And with that, the Creepyasta and the Mage completed the test mission set out for them with the highest marks, and they set off back towards Red territory in hopes of getting more crystals to heal the wounded.


End file.
